


What Happened?

by Jimbotron96



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives (The 100), BAMF Bobbi Morse, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/M, Gen, POV Clarke Griffin, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series Finale, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbotron96/pseuds/Jimbotron96
Summary: It's been two years after Daisy and her old Shield team successfully saved Earth from the Chronicoms. Accompanied by her man out of time and sister and friends of old and new, she travels the Cosmos, searching for any threat to Earth. They eventually made it back, only it's not the same.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. It was an Accident

"How could Fitz do this"!!! Hunter shouted exasperated. Daisy and Bobbi chuckled in unison.

"Feeling left out, Lance". Bobbi quipped, clearly having fun with annoying her ex.

"I'm the one who bloody got him out of prison and got him into that ship! I think I deserve to be named after his kid". Daisy laughed lightly. It was no surprise to her that Hunter was annoyed that Fitz didn't name his daughter after him.

Daisy answers, "In his defense, he told me that it was all Jemma's idea". She remembered how her and Jemma joked for hours at Fitz after finding out that the child was named after Daisy and Bobbi.

Daisy added with a smug smile, "Plus, that's kind of small compared to how Simmons and I traveled across the universe to rescue him".

Hunter snorted and said, "Whatever. We all know that kid is going to take after her Uncle Amadeus Ravenclaw Hunter".

Bobbi snorted and said, "You never know Lance, she might take after her Rockstar Aunt Daisy".

Daisy gave a smug look, "She has been watching me curiously on my computer". Daisy always loved it when Bobbi called her a rockstar.

Hunter complained, "You're her bloody hero. Of course she's watching you".

Bobbi turned to the young woman and said, "He's got you there, Dais". Daisy couldn't say anything to that. 

"Oh, shut up". Daisy chuckled.

Bobbi and Hunter did not regret taking Daisy's offer to join her on her Shield mission in Space. They never forgot that it was her who had cleared their names and freed them from always being hunted by the Russian Government. She never told them directly that it was her but Bobbi knew only she could have done the job.

The other reason of course was that they both simply missed her.

"I still can't believe you picked up a Hufflepuff". Hunter complained at Daisy.

Daisy chuckled but Sousa frowned in confusion, "A Huffawhat"?

Daisy facepalmed and Hunter exclaimed, "That's it! You're coming with me! I don't care if you're a bloody famous agent or not, I'm gonna show you all seven movies if I have to". The two men walked away with Daniel looking bewildered. Daisy mouthed to her boyfriend, "Sorry".

Bobbi looked at Daisy, "You haven't shown him those movies yet"? Daisy chuckled and replied,

"He wanted to finish Star Wars and a few other Space movies". Bobbi nodded in acceptance and smiled mischievously,

"Shown him Aliens yet"? Daisy's eyes widened,

"No! Are you serious Bobbi! I'm trying to not freak him out while we're in space".

Bobbi shrugged her shoulders, "That's probably for the best. Did you know that Hunter actually freaked out once he saw the Xenomorph for the first time".

Daisy laughed, "Wish I'd seen that. Fitz did too when I first showed him and Simmons the movie. Although it was probably also because I quaked the couch".

Bobbi snorted, "Of course you did". They both laughed but they were interrupted. Suddenly, the shook violently. Daisy stumbled out of her seat, helping Bobbi get back on her feet.

"I swear, that wasn't me".

" Daisy! Get over here, now"!!! Kora's voice shouted over the intercom.

"Coming Sis" Daisy answered as she and Bobbi got up and ran towards Pilots room.

"What the bloody hell, Danny boy only managed to see Hagrid". Bobbi rolled her eyes. They all had made it to the Cockpit.

"What's the situation Kora"?

She pointed at what looked like a giant hole outside the Cockpit,

"See that. It's pulling us in. Carl over here called it a Black Hole".

Daisy's eyes widened, "Use the jump drive, take us to Earth if you have too". Bobbi nodded, no one wants to be sucked into that.

The Chronicom called Carl replied in a low voice, "We have already attempted that, Agent Johnson. It does not appear to be working.

" Where's Jeremy then"?

"I sent him over to try and fix it. His partner, Cory is with him as well". Daisy felt relief. Those two were mentored by Fitz and Simmons before they officially retired from Shield.

Sousa asked, " What's our status now"? 

Kora answered, " I've engaged all thrusters to get away from the black hole but it's not doing much. We won't be able to escape without the Jump Drive". 

Daisy said, " Order all engineers to assist with the jump drive". Kora nodded and proceeded as ordered.

They did add a time drive to Z3 but no one was at all interested in time traveling again anytime soon.

"Captain Daisy, the jump drive has been fixed". Jeremy said over come.

Hunter sighed in relief. Daisy issued her command, "Enter the coordinates to Earth, Now"!!

" Got it. Coordinates are set Captain".

"Pull it Kora". Kora quickly pulled the lever hard just as the wormhole came upon them.

Bobbi and Hunter grabbed each other's hands in anticipation. Daisy and Daniel hugged each other tight as Z3 narrowly escapes the black hole.

"We did it". Kora said as they saw then landing on Earth.

"We'll land and resupply, inspect the damage. I'll notify Mack of the situation. He'll understand". Daisy laid out her plan.

Hunter nodded enthusiastically, "Wouldn't mind a temporary break after this".

They all laughed until suddenly, the ship shook and Earth and the ship was getting way too close to the ground.

"What the hell!! I've lost control of the ship. Nothing works"!! Kora yells.

Daisy realized what could possibly be wrong.

"Kora, get over to engineering and power up the drive with energy. Don't come back until I tell you". She bursts out of the chair and sprinted over to the drive.

Daisy turned to Bobbi and Hunter, "Both of you, go with her". The couple looked worried,

"Daisy..." Bobbi was interuppted by Daisy,

"Go, now"! The two nodded and left the area. Now, it was just her and Sousa in the room.

"What are the odds that she can power up the ship before we crash". Daniel asked her softly.

Daisy sighed, knowing the truth. There wasn't much time.

"You should go down there, with them... Before this gets ugly". Daisy knew what she was going to do before she ordered her sister to go to engineering. She still had some hope that Kora would make it in time but she had to prepare herself for this.

"Daisy..." Daniel softly utters her name, realizing what she was going to do.

"No. I promised you I'd be there for you whether you hit those brick walls or not".

Daisy fought her tears as she said, " I don't want you to get hurt".

Daniel smiled reassuringly, "I can handle it Quake. I'm a square after all".

Daisy chuckled at her dork and she took a few deep breaths, just like how May taught her. She stretched out her hands and felt the Vibrations around her and she focused all that energy into protecting the ship. It took all of her willpower to keep it going as the ship descended towards the ground.

"What's going on? You never called!! Daisy"? The younger Inhuman appeared at the door. She looked a little tired out after the energy she put into the drive.

Daisy sighed in frustration,

" _Of course she fucking came back after I told her not to_ "!

"Tried to stop her but we honestly were wondering what the bloody hell happened". Hunter said as he and Bobbi appeared behind Kora.

"I told you to stay back". Daisy clenched her teeth, trying to protect the ship.

" I'm not leaving you, Daisy". Kora's stubbornness to see this through match Daisy's which annoyed to no end.

Daisy nodded and said, "Stay back then. I need to concentrate". They did as she asked as the ship finally crashed.

Keeping the Vibration Shield up as the Zephyr impacted the ground was incredibly difficult but she pushed on regardless. The concentration was straining on her until she felt Daniel softly grab her shoulder and he whispered in her ear, "You did it Dais. It stopped. You can let go now". Her concentration finally broke and she let Daniel and Kora help her into the chair and she finally calmed down to get her bearings.

"I'll get some water". Bobbi left afterwards. Daniel and Kora stayed by Daisy side.

"I really hate black holes". Daisy commented with a smile.

Daniel and Kora both smiled warmly.

Daisy felt better after drinking some water from after Bobbi came back.

"We need to assess the damage done to Z3 and I need to call the Director".

Everyone nodded and Bobbi smiled, 

"Shouldn't be much damage, thanks to you".

Daisy snorted and asked, "How's everyone else"?

Bobbi answered, "Somewhat rattled but nobody is hurt. I'll get Jeremy and Cory to inspect the Jump Drive".

Daisy nodded and stood up, "We need to get outside so that I can see where we crashed".

Daniel helped her up, "You sure you shouldn't wait a couple minutes". Daisy shook her head,

"No, I'm good. We need to get moving".

Daniel nodded and let her pace for a bit. She was thinking for the next course of action.

"Kora, Sousa, and Hunter will accompany me outside to determine where we are on Earth. I'll also attempt to contact the Director. Hopefully he can send a team over to help us with repairs. Bobbi will stay here to assist any of the scientists with what she knows. Let me know on any changes on the ship and jump drive".

Everyone nodded but Hunter asked her, "May I ask why you want me outside with your sister and Danny-Boy".

Daisy had a hint of a smile on her face, "There's a chance you might distract the scientists and engineers from doing their job".

Kora and Bobbi laughed,

"A chance"? Bobbi asked sarcastically, "It's not a chance, Daisy. I'm one hundred percent certain that he will".

"Hey"! Hunter huffed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll come with you".

"Alright, let's suit up". Daisy moved over to grab her Quake suit.

"I'm telling Coulson that you finally said that". Bobbi quips as they leave the room.

Daisy, Sousa, Kora and Hunter left the Zephyr soon afterwards. The ramp needed fixing but it was still operational. Daisy took a look at her surroundings.

"There's nothing but a forest here". Kora whispered as step right next to her sister.

Daisy answered, "Be glad it wasn't a city or a town. That would've gotten ugly pretty fast".

Kora snorted and said, "Any idea on where we are".

Daisy shook her head, "Not yet. We should keep moving.

Hunter was standing nearby with a rifle in his hand,

"We land in California or something".

Nobody answered until Sousa said out loud, " Daisy look" Daisy turned to where he was pointing. It was a river. She smiled and turned to him and joked,

"That's useful. Did they teach you that at Boy scout training". Daniel smiled and commented, " Something like that".

Kora snorted, "Flirt later guys. You know, when we actually have beds to lay in". Daisy rolled her eyes at her sister's teenage behavior.

They continued on until they came across something they didn't expect. It didn't match the forest look at all.

"That can't be". Daisy finally said.

"Bloody hell". Hunter shouted.

"How long were we up there"? Daniel asked no one as he and Kora stared at the famous statue of Abraham Lincoln, almost completely covered up like a tree.

She reached into her coms and said, "Jeremy, are you sure you entered in the coordinates to Earth".

A minute later he answered, "Course I did Captain. Why you asking".

Daisy and Daniel looked with the same look of fear on their faces. Only one question rang in their heads.

"Jeremy, Did you by chance interact with the Time Drive be as well".

A loud voice came out, "No! Are you crazy"!

Daisy rolled her eyes and pressed, "Are you sure the coordinates you entered were for Earth"?

"Yes"!! Jeremy shouted.

She was about to argue this did not look like Earth but Daisy suddenly felt her senses go up. It was like a weird buzzing in her ear, unlike any other vibration she's encountered before. It wasn't like Kora, Hunter or Daniel or Bobbi because she'd recognize theirs. It came closer and closer and Daisy knew something was wrong.

" _We're not alone"._ Daisy thought as the vibration increased.

"Dais, what's wrong". Daniel asked alongside Kora

Daisy reacted first. She charged straight into Daniel and Kora and yelled, "GET DOWN"!!!! All three went to the ground, narrowly missing the large spear that would've impaled Sousa.

Hunter started scanning for hostiles after he ducked to the ground. Daisy pulled Daniel away from the spear.

"Move!! Move!!! Hunter, get your ass up"!! Daisy shouted as she pulled Sousa up. Hunter fired off an icer round from his rifle.

"Relax, love. I got the bastard, WHOA"!!! Kora had pulled Hunter away, narrowly missing an arrow that would've hit his head. Kora pulled him up and said, " You really thought there would be only one. We gotta move"!

All four of them sprinted away from the area, trying to reach back to the Zephyr. Six warriors that looked surprisingly human, (sporting tattoos on their faces and there armor made out of fur) dropped out of the trees with menacing looks on their faces as they unsheathed their swords.

"Guys, wait". Daisy attempted to reason, " We seriously don't want any trouble".

"How do you know they understand English"? Kora whispered right next to her.

"Not helping! Shut it"! Daisy replied in a hushed tone.

The biggest one which must have been their leader spoke in a deep and angry voice,

"You are Skaikru". Daisy mouthed to her sister, " _Skaikru_ "? Kora shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I'm not familiar with Skaikru. Look we didn't mean to crash here. We just need some time for repairs and we'll be on our way". 

The leader pointed his blade at Daisy and shouted, "You came out of the sky! You are Skaikru"!!

The leader shouted at his followers in a language that Daisy was sure even Bobbi wouldn't recognize.

"So much for that" Sousa muttered.

"Yeah but We can't let them get back to the Zephyr". Daisy as she prepared to fight.

"Do we really need to worry about that right now"? Hunter asked.

"Bobbi's there". Daisy reasoned.

"Good point". Hunter and Sousa fired at the first two.

The remaining warriors charged at them. Daisy joked in her head, " _Really? All lined up just for me"?_

Daisy opened her right hand and sent out a quake that sent the rest into the tree.

Daisy picked up one of the warriors up from the pile near the tree, hoisted him on her back and walked towards the Zephyr.

"What are you doing"? Hunter asked curiously.

Daisy answered, "We can't keep hiding in the Zephyr".

Hunter argued back, "No, I'm very comfortable with that plan".

Daisy argued back, "We need answers Hunter. Like what is Skaikru or why they decided to attack us. We need to know more about this planet if this is even Earth at all".

Was it a new future or was it a different Planet altogether? Daisy didn't know. She certainly didn't know what the hell the Skaikru were.

She reached tapped into her comms and said, "This is Agent Daisy Johnson calling Director Mackenzie. Are you receiving this"?

The only answer was static.

They had finally made it to the Zephyr. The door opened. Agent Morse was right inside.

"Whoa Dais! What happened and who is that".

Daisy answered, "I think we landed on the wrong Planet. Plus, we're not alone". 

Daisy moved into the interrogation room and dropped the guy on the chair and placed some Shield prisoner cuffs on him then she duck taped him to the chair itself.

It's time to get some answers.


	2. Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds out more about the mysterious Grounders and the faction known as Skaikru.

"So are we in the future or is this more of that Multiverse thing that your buddy Deke mentioned"? Bobbi asked after Daisy and Sousa caught Bobbi up on their encounter with the mysterious native warriors and the strange statue of Abraham Lincoln.

Daisy huffed and said, "I'm not honestly sure. Jeremy says that he didn't mess with the Time Drive but I'm not sure how we could've ended up on a completely different Earth. I just know that we need to know more about this world because until the ship is completely fixed, we're not going anywhere". 

Hunter joked, "Never a dull moment with ya, Dais". The two women ignored him and discussed the matter at hand: The native leader that was stuck in the interrogation room.

"What should we do with the tattoo guy"? Kora asked.

Daisy answered, "I'll interrogate the prisoner. Bobbi will analyze from the other room. She'll relay anything she gets from him to me. Hunter will be in the room with me".

Hunter snorted, "You want _me_ to play the good cop to your bad cop"? Daisy shrugged her shoulders and said sarcastically,

"Or you could just annoy him to death, though he might be immune to that". Hunter shrugged his shoulders. Daisy turned to sister,

"Kora, go to the cockpit and watch over the outside from that view. Take a rifle from the armory and be my eyes and ears. You let me know if any of those natives start coming". Kora nodded and gave a small smile and sprinted towards the armory. Daisy had faith in her little sister. She trained her well enough over the past year ever since she left the Coulson Academy.

"Kora"! The little sister came back over and hearing her call.

"Take Sousa with you. It's always good to have some backup. We are on a hostile planet after all". Kora and Sousa nodded and he followed.

"I saw that". Daisy turned to see Bobbi's mischievous expression on her face.

Daisy looked confused, "What"? Bobbi rolled her eyes and the young woman. Daisy might be one of Shield's best agents and a superhero who is feared and respected across the galaxy but she can be really oblivious at times.

"C'mon Dais, you know what I'm talking about. She really looks up to you. I can tell from her eyes that you trusting her to cover your back meant a lot to her".

Daisy smiled and replied, "She's earned it. She's come a long way from when I first met her. Coulson gave me a second chance when he didn't need to. Kora was just as lost as I was back then". Bobbi smiled and a thought had occurred to her,

"Have you told her yet? About what happened between you and your mother". Daisy sighed and admitted,

"Not yet. I was putting off because I know what Jiaying meant to her but I did promise her I'd tell her after we come back to Earth". Daisy chuckled bitterly and said, "Seems the universe had other plans".

Bobbi urges Daisy, "You should tell her soon. You of all people know that she deserves to hear the truth". Daisy scoffed,

"I know that Bobbi! I know that she deserves to hear the truth but we just crashed here and I'm trying to deal with the current matters right now"!

Bobbi smiled sympathetically and said, "I know, Daisy but you should tell her everything sooner rather then later. Later will only make the wound worse".

Hunter interrupted them, "Bob, let her deal with it at her own pace. For bloody's sake, this is about how her mother tried to kill her".

Daisy sighed and said, "We should go and deal with the tattoo man".

Everything proceeded as Daisy had said. Bobbi stayed out of the room, watching from the opposite side to analyze the prisoner. Hunter and Daisy entered the room with the prisoner's eyes trained on them. Hunter sat down in an empty chair to the left. Daisy sat down in the chair opposite of the prisoner. He sneered at her.

Daisy took a deep breath and said, "Why did you attack us"? The man said nothing. Daisy tried something else,

"What is Skaikru? What does it mean"? The man shouted in a language she didn't understand.

Daisy tried another tactic. Her voice turned rougher, "You know, I can make your life in this room very difficult". She grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist with her strength. It was easy for her since the Centipede Serum that she injected in herself two years ago had become permanent. Bonding with her blood, it made her faster, stronger and she didn't need her gauntlets for her powers much. The man gave a small grunt but said nothing.

"Seriously mate! She's going easy on you! Just tell her what she wants to know"!! Hunter said exasperated.

Daisy heard Bobbi talk to her through the comms, "Daisy, this guy was clearly trained to withstand torture. A broken wrist won't bother him".

Daisy stared at him with a look that Hunter and Coulson had dubbed 'The May Glare' and she said in a cold tone, "You attacked us after I told you that we didn't want any trouble. Why did you attack us"?

The leader stared at her and spoke for the first time since he woke up, "You are Skaikru".

Daisy scowled, She was having enough of this, "Does Skaikru do this"? Daisy lifted her right hand and sent a quake to the prisoner. She could hear some of the prisoner's bones crack. His eyes widened at what Daisy did.

Daisy threatened, "That was only your shoulders. I can go far deeper then that if you prefer or you can talk now".

Daisy stared back at him and said, "What is Skaikru! Why do you hate them"! The man shouted back,

"Chit laik yu"? (What are you)

Daisy punched him in the face and said, "Speak in English! What did you say"?

The man gritted his teeth, looking like he was weighing his options.

The man replied stubbornly, "You are Skaikru".

Daisy sat back in the chair and pressed, "Why do you think we're Skaikru"? The man seethed, "You and your vessel fell out of the sky, same as Skaikru. You carry weapons of the Mountain, same as Skaikru".

"Mountain? What's that"? Daisy questioned.

The native had clenched his hands on the chair, "It does not matter. All of them are gone. Slayed by the Legendary Wanheda".

"Wanheda"? Daisy asked.

The man chuckled, "The Commander Of Death. Wherever She Goes, Death will Follow".

Daisy looked at Hunter with a hint of surprise on her face. Daisy had not heard that saying for a very long time. She had hoped she never would again. She willed herself to focus on the real issue,

"Is this Wanheda Skaikru". The man nods his head.

Daisy asked, "Do you hate her for what Skaikru has done". That stumped the native. He admits,

" Yes but She wishes for peace with our people alongside our Heda".

"Heda"? The man corrects himself and laughs, "Commander, that is another thing you and Skaikru have in common". Daisy narrows her eyes waiting for the explanation,

"You both use Gonasleng as your native language. Everyone else of our people follow the Trigadekru".

Daisy narrows her eyes at the native and says, "Let me see if I get this right, Wanheda wants peace with your people and is working with your Commander to accomplish that and yet, you look at me and my people and decided that we are the enemy. What does that say about you"? The native chuckled bitterly and retorted,

"You are like Wanheda. You use sweet words but when it all falls down, you deceive and you betray. You proved that in the forest". Daisy realized something and said, "You attacked us first but if it makes you feel better, your followers were still alive".

"What"? Daisy explained, " The bullets we used were non lethal. They only rendered your warriors unconscious. We didn't kill any of your people even though you tried to cut our heads off". Daisy almost thought she detected a hint of hope in the native's eyes. She hoped so, she was being really honest with him.

"That changes things. If you truly want peace then you must meet with Heda".

Daisy responded, " Is your Commander coming to get you"? The warrior shook his head,

"No. That would be too risky for our Heda. One of her generals, either Indra or Anya will come looking for me. They will most likely expect to see a massacre but if what you say is true, they will be surprised to see my people alive".

"We don't want to attack your people". Daisy reasoned.

The warrior snorted, "I suspect not. Despite your methods, I would be dead already if war was what you wanted".

Hunter chimed in, "So what will it take to stop this from turning into a blood bath".

The warrior did not turn to the former mercenary. He answered, " The general will come soon. Your vessel did not go unnoticed. She will bring an army to this ship, expecting a fight. You must send me out there alone. Let me go to Polis and convince Heda to listen".

Daisy scoffed, "Yeah right, send you out there alone to your Commander in the name of peace. How am I supposed to know you won't convince your leader to order an assault on my ship"?

The warrior countered, "If you had chosen to kill my people. That most likely would've happened. You didn't, therefore she has no grounds to determine you as a threat yet".

Daisy retorted, "Until you decide that we are".

Hunter chuckled, "Fucking Amen, sister".

The warrior stared right back at her and replied, "I am not asking you to trust me. I don't particularly trust you either but from where I see, you only have two options: Either you let me go back to my Heda and we negotiate for peace with you or you kill me right now and declare war on my people which would be unwise on both sides. I don't know how powerful you are but we have twelve clans ready to fight for us against you. The choice is yours".

Daisy knew the native had a point. Even with her powers and Kora's and the help of a few Chronicoms, it would still not look good. Plus, they were never looking to cause war. That was never the mission. Daisy simply felt very lost in this unknown world that they accidently fell in.

"Daisy". She heard Bobbi say in her comms.

"I'll let you know my answer soon. Hunter, watch him".

"Wonderful" The mercenary replies sarcastically.

* * *

Daisy walked out of the room and walked towards Bobbi, waiting for whatever her friend picked up from the interrogation.

"What did you pick up from him"? Daisy asked him.

"Fear, from when you quaked him. He has a certain amount of hatred for Skaikru, whoever that is. Perhaps one of the twelve clans that was mentioned". Daisy nodded.

Bobbi continued, "He certainly hates the mountain, whatever that is. As for Wanheda, he seemed both terrified but in awe of Wanheda".

"You heard what he said about her". Daisy replied shakenly

Bobbi chuckled lightly, "That death follows her. C'mon Daisy, you can't believe that" Daisy interrupted her,

"What if she's me? I think at this point we can rule out that we time traveled again. You and Cory checked the time drive over and over again. I think it's obvious now that we are on a different Earth".

Bobbi countered, "Even if it was another you, she's not Inhuman. When you quaked his shoulders, his eyes told the story. He's never seen that before so he's never heard of you". Daisy was still worried but Bobbi decided to move on,

"Anyways, he surprisingly seemed pretty genuine about negotiating for peace". Daisy sighed in the chair that she sat in. Her arms were crossed as she muttered, "I know".

Bobbi noticed her reaction, "He has a point, about his twelve clans".

Daisy chuckled darkly, "Yeah, like his side has all the cards".

Bobbi reasoned, "It may seem like a trap but it doesn't look like we have any other choice Dais".

Daisy sighed and nodded, "I'll deliver him outside when they come. Watch my back from the ship, will you? Also, make sure Sousa and Kora don't blow this whole thing".

Daisy added, "Don't get me wrong. I do trust Kora but she can be very unreasonable when it comes to me". Daisy snorted and added, "Maybe it's a sister thing".

Bobbi gave a teasing smirk and asked, "And Agent Sousa"? Daisy facepalmed but Bobbi could some red in her face,

"Oh, don't go there but yes and that's why he can't be out there when I meet their general".

Bobbi replies, "Don't worry Dais. I got your back. I'll keep these idiots in line. Plus, I got my weapon trained on those natives if they try anything".

Daisy smiled and thanked her, despite worrying that this particular situation was what she was trying to avoid.

* * *

Many miles away from Zephyr 3, a very large army of native warriors was slowly making it's way in the forest. They were coming because scout leader Soren was supposed to be return with his fellow warriors. A messenger had found them and they had claimed that a leader of a group from Space had knocked them out. The Trikru messenger thought they were talking about Skaikru.

The group had quickly realized that their leader was taken by the ones from Space. Sooner rather then later, an army was moblilized and the messenger led them into the forest where Soren's followers were found. They were surprisingly alive, claiming that the leader from space held unimaginable power that matched the powers of Heda and Wanheda. General Anya ordered the messenger,

"Send word to Heda Lexa of the news. She will want to come see this for herself". The news of how Clarke Kom Skaikru had slayed the Mountain was history in the making when her people had first heard about it. To know that someone else held similar power like that was frightening. She honestly hoped these were just frightened Skaikru who landed in a separate part of the ship that Clarke called The Ark. On the other hand, the relationships between Skaikru and the other clans were still pretty fragile at best. As a resident of TonDc, Soren was not a fan of Skaikru. He could cause tension with Clarke's people but Anya knows Soren. He wasn't like Quint or other warriors who thought with their fist instead their head.

Soon, Heda Lexa arrived on her horse. She looked as she always did but Anya knew her. She was masking her worry of the situation and she was wise to do so. It was always smart to keep the warriors in line. Anya noticed that Clarke Kom Skaikru was riding right alongside her. Anya wasn't surprised that she came. As a leader, she had to respond to accusations that Clarke's own people had acted against them. Plus, Lexa's feelings for the blonde leader were obvious to her. The one positive that Anya took was that Titus was not present with them. Anya had been dreading the idea of seeing the old fool trying to order the warriors to charge into the unknown ship without thinking.

"How are the scouts"? Lexa asked the general.

"Merely rattled but they are alive". Anya continued, "According to these tracks, the vessel must be nearby".

"Let us hope Soren is alive". Lexa continued, "If not then"

Anya finished the sentence, "Jus Drein Jus Daun". (Blood must have Blood)

Clarke did not say anything, fearing what her people might've done to the scout leader. She could not figure out why the other scouts were left alive. She was even more worried that it was likely her people that caused this.

"Clarke". Lexa's voice came out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm coming". Lexa's eyes stared into Clarke's.

"I understand your worries but don't be afraid. This will all be solved soon". Clarke wished she could believe that

Clarke was still slowly working on forgiving Lexa for her betrayal at Mount Weather. The nightmares of irradiating all those people in that place still haunted her mind, especially the children. She was making progress in understanding Lexa's dilemma with the Mountain Men. On top of that, she couldn't help but be attracted to the fierce woman and despite the kidnapping (or saving), Lexa was good to her.

Her thoughts stopped as they came into view the ship. The warriors readied their weapons. Lexa turned to see Clarke looking very confused.

She asked, "Clarke? What is it"?

Clarke turned to Lexa and said with absolute certainty,

"That's not The Ark".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please, leave your thoughts in your reviews.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa meet Lexa and Clarke.

"Daisy, an army is marching towards us now!! What do you want us to do"? Kora said as she and Sousa scoped out the outside from the ship's cockpit.

Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter made it over to the Zephyr's cockpit, seeing the army coming.

"Lower your rifles Kora. The prisoner told me this would happen".

Sousa turned to Daisy" What's the plan"?

Daisy said, "I"m taking the prisoner outside to meet with them. None of them are aware that Icers don't kill so they will listen if they want him back".

Sousa asked, "Please tell me it won't be just you".

Daisy smiled, Relax Danny-Boy, You're coming with me but I want Bobbi, Hunter and Kora to stay here. Make sure things outside go smoothly".

Hunter shrugged his shoulders. He thought it was a decent plan. She glanced at Bobbi, knowing what they discussed. Kora clearly did not know,

" I should come with you. I'm the only other Inhuman here"! Daisy sighed, she saw this coming,

"Kora, I appreciate it but I can handle this and your powers aren't everything you are. That's what training is for. You're an excellent pilot and I'm counting on that". Her sister had reluctantly agreed.

Daisy continued, "Just watch the conversation play out. Work with Bobbi to make sure this isn't a trap". Daisy hoped her sister would listen. Kora tended to be more impulsive than Daisy was.

Kora nodded and Daisy left the room with Sousa, walking towards the interrogation room. The prisoner was still in cuffs. He looked up, his expression was calm,

"Have you decided to kill me"? Daisy replied,

"Tempting, but I'm not looking for bloodshed. The army is outside. My second in command just informed them I'm bringing you out, that I'm looking to make a deal". Daisy ripped out the duct tape from the chair as she explained.

He grunted in response as she grabbed him by the neck and forced him out of the chair. Using her other hand, she grabbed the icer from her holster and pointed it at the man's face. She whispered,

"If you tell them that these don't actually kill, I swear I will snap your neck. Is that Understood"?

"Yes". The man was so calm in his answer that it slightly made Daisy and Sousa nervous. Daisy dragged the native through the ship as they reached the entrance ramp. Sousa tapped the communicator on her gauntlets. It was a new feature that Fitz and Simmons had created for her birthday last year. He entered in a name since she was preoccupied with holding the native. Bobbi's face appeared on a screen,

"Is everyone in position"? Daisy asked her as they were nearing the entrance.

"Yep, everyone's all set to go". Bobbi said through the communicator's screen.

Daisy replied, "Good. Remember what I said Bobbi". Her friend replied,

"I know. I'll keep them in check. Good luck Dais". The communicator turned off afterwards. Sousa hit the button to open the ramp as they proceeded to walk outside, surrounded by hundreds of warriors.

Daisy kept her concentration on the warriors, ready to use her power to bring up a force field if things go bad. She wasn't going to risk Daniel's life. He had already died to protect her once in the time loops. Once was more than enough to her. Most of the native warriors carried swords, axes or spears. They we're itching for a fight. Daisy's eyes scanned the area looking for the general.

Her eyes when she recognized the fierce woman with two swords on her back. She was blonde now and had fierce warpaint on her face but she looked way too familiar to Daisy.

"Hey, isn't that"? Sousa whispered softly to Daisy.

"Can't be... I saw her die. This isn't her". Daisy muttered heavily.

"Different Earth". Sousa replied back.

Daisy nodded, hoping Kora didn't notice this but she heard her voice in her comms,

"Daisy, who is that"? 

Daisy whispered back, "Forget about her. Focus on the layout". Kora argued back,

"Daisy, that can't-" Bobbi interrupted,

"Stay on mission Kora. Your sister is depending on you to do your part". Kora finally backed down. Daisy mentally thanked Bobbi for backing her up.

Bobbi muttered to Daisy, "I got four archers hiding in the trees, aiming arrows at you". Daisy knew she was right. She could feel their vibrations off in the distance.

Sousa muttered, "Well, that's just peachy". Daisy chuckled and replied back,

"Do your best not to shoot then. I'd prefer not to quake this entire army apart and make a mess of the ground". 

Hunter snorted in response, "You do realize you're telling us _not_ to shoot the ones trying to kill us". 

Daisy reasoned, "We crashed in their territory Hunter. We're not here to go all Christopher Columbus on them".

Hunter shrugged, "Fair point. At least you got the Hufflepuff with ya".

Sousa whispered in Daisy's ear, "I still don't know what that means". Daisy snorted but kept her expression neutral. She slowly walked towards the large army, scanning for the army's leader. She at first thought it was the blonde woman that was the spitting image of Jiaying but her prisoner said under his breath,

"I didn't think they'd be here". Daisy whispered back,

"Who? Tall Blondie"? The man shook his head and Daisy followed his eyes. She saw two women. One wore brown elegant hair, dressed in armor that looked like she was from a Greek Mythology movie. She wore a red sash on the side and two swords on her back. She had an aura of authority and power with the natives. They all looked to her. The other woman wore similar armor to the warriors. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes that also gave off a similar sense of authority that the brunette gave.

"Heda and Wanheda". Daisy's prisoner said out loud in shock.

Daisy's eyes widened in shock. She thought in her head,

" _That's them? They're younger then me when I signed up for Shield"_. Daisy put the thought away and walked calmly over to the Heda with Sousa following alongside her. The young Commander saw her and motioned her warriors to lower their weapons.

"So you're the Heda". Daisy said casually. The Commander's stared right into Daisy's. She said in a commanding voice,

"Yes and you are holding Soren, a valued member of my people captive". The blonde general snorted but the Commander ignored her.

Daisy replied, "Your guy should've thought about that before he ordered his men to drop down and attack me and my people". Lexa looked at Soren, waiting for an explanation.

He nodded his head and answered, " We thought they were Skaikru".

The Commander's jaw clenched as she said sharply, "And if they were Skaikru"? The younger blonde looked furious and worried at the same time. She didn't seemed as guarded as the commander was. Is she Skaikru? These natives were looking at her with almost the same reverence as they would their Commander.

The man that Daisy was holding tilted his head down in defeat. The Commander had calmed herself then turned towards Daisy and said, "If you give him to us, none of my people will come after you". The Commander took another step towards Daisy, "That is what you wanted to negotiate, am I correct"? Daisy had to give this girl who looks like she's in her early twenties some credit. Daisy thought that whoever this is was totally rocking the "I'm the Commander so don't mess with me" vibe but she wasn't afraid of her.

Daisy stared right back at her and said, "And What? I'll believe you'll just let us go on your word? You honestly think I don't know about the four archers you have hiding in the trees, ready to headshot me and my friends. We didn't kill any of your people even though they attacked us first for no damn reason".

The Commander argued, "And we are grateful that you chose not to take their lives but my word is all I can give. Besides, To go against me is to go against the Coalition". Sousa furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Daisy argued, "Of the twelve clans, right"? The Commander corrected her,

"Thirteen clans but yes, it would be unwise to move against that many forces". Daisy argued back,

"But are we apart of _your_ Coalition, Heda. We are the ones that accidently crashed here, not knowing anyone was here and the first people that found us tried to murder us! How do I know you won't attempt to do the same thing".

A snarl came from the Jiaying lookalike,

"You dare question our Heda". The Heda quickly responded, "Shopop Anya". Anya backed away after the Heda's command.

The Commander took a deep breath and admitted,

"Soren made a mistake. Rest assured that he will face the punishment that he deserves but I assure you that we have no intention to hurt your people unless you give us a reason to". Daisy can sense the truth in the Commander's words. She and Daniel looked at each other, it was like thoughts passed through each other. Daisy had relented and said,

"Get your archers to lower their bows and you'll have him". The Commander nodded and shouted in that same language she heard before. The archers dropped out the trees and removed their weapons. The other warriors of the army had sheathed their weapons as well. Daisy finally felt relief in her bones. War was not coming today. The Commander turned towards her and said,

"I must request that you come with us. To ensure your people's safety, we can either send you to the lands of the Skaikru or form you as the fourteenth clan. It is the only way to ensure that others won't attack your people without worrying about me first". Daisy argued,

"We have no intention of staying. My people just need time to repair our vessel and we'll go back to our home". The Commander nodded, "The Coalition is what protects us. If you wish your people are to be protected, you must be brought to Polis and be inducted into the Coalition or join Skaikru". Daisy and Sousa looked at each other and sighed. There was no other choice to make. The Zephyr was in no state to perform another off world jump. They needed more time which means that Daisy needs to learn more about navigating this world.

The Commander turned to the young blonde, "If that is okay with Wanheda"? Wanheda looked at Daisy, possibly analyzing her for a threat.

Wanheda cleared her throat and said, "She can but it's her choice". 

"Alright, where's this Skaikru"? Commander smiled and said, "Come with us, Star Heda. We'll go to Polis first then to Arcadia". Daisy snorted,

"Flattering but my name is Daisy". The brunette leader nodded while the young blonde nearby tried to hide the red on her face.

The Commander offered them horses to ride in. Daisy interrupted, "

Let me contact my people. The ship isn't too damaged and I can't just leave my it in the woods". The Commander nodded her head. Daisy tapped the button on the gauntlet on her right arm. A hologram of her sister appeared above her gauntlet.

"Kora, you there"? She got her reply,

"Yeah, heard the whole thing. Where are we flying too"?

Daisy answered, "Just follow us. I'll let you know when it's time to land". Kora huffed and said,

"Fine! You know I hate this plan". Daisy laughed and said,

"Yeah, me too but we can't always punch our way out of things, no matter how bad we want too". Daisy honestly still can't figure out how Mack could stand politics that comes with being director.

"Tell Bobbi and Hunter to come out with me". The exiting ramp opened and the two agents came out with their rifles. The ramp closed and the slowly rose and hovered over the forest.

"What's going on Dais"? Bobbi asked with Hunter 

Daisy pointed to the horses, "We're going with them. Get on and keep a close eye".

Hunter nodded, "Alright, I'll play cowboy". Bobbi retorted,

"Don't act like you don't want to! You've rehearsed every Clint Eastwood line from The Good, The Bad And The Ugly".

Hunter laughed, "Best movie ever".

Daisy facepalmed, this will be harder than she thought. Daisy said out loud, "Hey guys"! The couple turned to her and she said,

"Just get on the damn horses and tone it down, especially you Hunter". Hunter did a terrible imitation of a salute and said jokingly,

"Yes, Captain of the Enterprise"! Bobbi playfully elbowed him in the side. Sousa chuckled at the exchange. Daisy sighed in exasperation, thinking in her head,

" _Maybe I should've taken Kora and let Carl fly the ship"_ She turned to the natives. The Commander and the curly blonde haired girl stared at her with confusion in their eyes.

" _Well done Daisy!! Few minutes in and you're already have them questioning your leadership skills"!!_

Daisy was not a horse person. It took a few minutes but through Hunter's help, Daisy mounted her horse along with Sousa. She rode along with the Commander and Wanheda,

"I still some questions". The Commander nodded,

"As do I but they will be answered in time". Daisy noticed Wanheda stared into the sky with an expression of fear and worry. She didn't blame her. She would act the same on her position.

The Destroyer Of Worlds and The Commander Of Death rode with the Heda, unaware of what was to come of the new arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and leave comments if you want.  
> Bobbi and Hunter are back because I always thought they should've come back on the show. Expect some chaotic Bobbi/Hunter interactions. Plus, Daisy definitely deserves her two big siblings that always believed she's a rockstar.


End file.
